


Interruption

by RedWind



Series: Shiara [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shepard is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: After Shepard found some rare downtime, she stopped to visit Liara in her office. Though not surprised to see her favorite Asari working, Shepard can’t wait forever.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Again I really should be writing chapter 3 of my other fic but I can’t stop thinking about these two.  
> This is just short and sweet smut based on a prompt someone from discord gave me

Liara cursed under her breath as she shuddered, her hand clutching her desk tight as she tried to keep a straight face to the man who’s name she didn’t bother remembering went on and on about some offer they had for her. Not that whatever they were saying mattered, seeing as Shepard’s tongue was buried in her azure. 

Liara had been on a call with this man for hours, and enough time went by that Shepard grew impatient with waiting in her office. 

Liara had watched Shepard strip down to her undergarments, a sly smirk on her face as she settled on her knees and began crawling towards Liara like a pet varren. 

Her brows had shot up, and she clenched her thighs together, feeling her core begin to ache. 

When Shepard placed a cold hand on her thigh, Liara almost cried, trying desperately to compose herself and push Shepard away. 

Sadly, Shepard had other plans. She hooked her dancing fingers under Liara’s panties after pushing her dress up without much noise, pulling the lacy undergarment down and tossing it to the side. Shepard hummed her appreciation, Liara had almost hung the call up right then and there, but she needed the offer. 

Shepard brushed a finger over her clit, smirking as more of Liara’s arousal became evident. 

Liara had bit her lip, almost drawing blood from the action as Shepard licked a stripe up her azure. Her thighs immediately closed against the Commander’s head, signaling that that’s where she needed to stay. Once again, Shepard had other plans; she nudged Liara’s legs away, gripping them tight as she teased Liara’s entrance with her tongue. Bold of the Commander to refuse her wish, both of them knew she’d pay for that later. 

Liara was positivity shaking from Shepard’s teasing touch, enough that even the man on the call noticed and paused. Liara nodded her head quickly at his question on if she was okay. None of that mattered now, he’d just have to finish up and then Liara could finally extract her revenge on Shepard. 

Though the redhead wasn’t making it easy. She began to prod Liara’s azure with a finger, just barely pushing the tip in and hooking it upwards before pulling out right as Liara started thrusting her hips forward in desperation. 

Liara grit her teeth, forcing a smile at the man to hide her quickly fading sense of control. Her biotics flared softly as Shepard finally inserted a finger into Liara, pushing in and out at a snails pace. Her tongue soon joined her finger, the unused hand making crescents in Liara’s legs. 

Another finger joined the first, Shepard’s tongue licking her clit; Liara jerked up in her seat in surprise. 

Liara was going mad, Shepard’s tantalizingly slow pace was making her burn up with need. 

Finally, the Goddess had mercy on her soul, and the man hung up with a statement saying her was gonna send a confirmation to her terminal. 

“You devious little minx,” Liara panted as she gripped Shepard’s hair tight and pulled her head back. Her juices shone on the woman’s lips, who’s pale pink tongue eagerly licked clean. 

“It wasn’t my fault you took to long,” Shepard teased, shrugging her shoulders. 

Liara pulled her up, grabbing one of Shepard’s breast with her free hand. Shepard groaned as Liara flicked the bud, watching the peak harden under her touch. Her lips found a home on Shepard’s now unscarred throat, biting down hard. Her lover moaned, a raw and loud sound that reverberated in her head. Liara trailed feather light touches down Shepard’s toned stomach, cupping her dripping lips and chuckling. 

Shepard arched into her touch, grinding down into her hand. Liara scoffed, taking her hand away, relishing Shepard’s whine. 

“You’ll get your release when you finish what you started,” Liara said, moving Shepard back down between her legs. 

Once she felt Shepard’s breath teasing her core, she pushed Shepard forward. Her lover lapped up her juices fervently, placing three fingers in Liara’s azure and crooking them up just right. 

Liara’s eyes flash black, and prodded Shepard’s mind, wanting to gain access. Shepard let her in, and the Commander moaned against Liara, feeling everything she did. Liara came with a shout, Shepard following soon after. 

Once the aftershocks subsided, Shepard removed her fingers from inside Liara, looking up at her, eyes wide with feigned innocence as she licked them clean, eyes fluttering shut at the taste. Liara bent down and kissed her, tasting herself on Shepard’s tongue. She gripped Shepard’s chin as she ended the kiss, watching Shepard’s heavy breaths, her face pleading for Liara to uphold her promise. 

“Though you were quite unruly during the call, I guess you deserve some sort of reward for you performance.” 

Shepard gave her a grin. 


End file.
